And You'll Be Mine
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Diaval didn't mean to confess his feelings for Maleficent so suddenly, but now that they're out in the open: all he can do is hope that she feels the same way. Takes place after the film.


Author's note: So I finally got around to seeing _Maleficent_ and immediately fell in love with a snarky raven and his relationship with the Faery Queen. Basically: NEW OTP ALERT. MUST FIC. While I'm no stranger to fanfiction, this is my first attempt for this lovely pairing. I hope I've done them some justice, as I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic and sometimes it can get the better of me.

xxxxxxx

And You'll Be Mine

It had not been Diaval's intention to confess his feelings so suddenly to the Faery Queen, but when the words "I love you," finally tumbled from his mouth, there was nothing he could do to stop them. Nor could he take them back.

At first, Maleficent simply stared at him with those penetrating eyes, which had a knack for peering directly into his soul.

The bright, beautiful green depths seemed to shimmer briefly, and then she stepped towards him: graceful and certain in her movement. "Well that took you long enough."

The familiar blinked in a manner more befitting an owl than a raven. "You mean you already knew?"

"It's been written on your face for years," she admitted, her ruby lips curving into a slight smile as she continued to invade his personal space, until there was little more than a few inches between them.

He swallowed hard at her proximity before blurting: "Well, could it have killed you to tell me?!"

The sorceress chuckled: a low, throaty sound that made pleasant shivers ease up his spine. "It was far more fun to watch you flounder."

His dark eyes narrowed. "Of course. Have fun at the bird's expense. Turn him into a dog, or a dragon, or a horse and use him as you will but _never_ take his feelings into consideration!" And, not even remotely finished with his list of sufferings: he went on.

Maleficent merely stared at him, an amused smirk never leaving her face as he ranted, throwing his arms up into the air to gesture dramatically as he did so.

He glared at her further, chest heaving as he struggled to regain his breath from the tirade of words. "Have you nothing to say for yourself mistress?"

"Are you quite done?"

"I think so."

"Good," she murmured, and then, without preamble, she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and dragged him forward so that their lips could meet.

xxxxxxx

It was a brief kiss, and yet there was an underlying passion to it that made the raven's heart soar.

Just as quickly as it began, the moment was over, and Maleficent pulled back to gauge his reaction.

He gaped at her, attempting to form words and failing.

She laughed quietly. "Speechless. That's a welcome change."

At this, he clenched his jaw and reached out, his fingers tangling into the long, silken strands of her hair. He cupped the back of her head and then yanked her forward, his mouth capturing hers in a far more passionate kiss which effectively got his message across.

She grinned against his lips and returned the embrace with equal fervor: draping her arms around his neck and drawing him against her slender form.

He was unable to keep a moan at bay when her talented fingers began to wander: delving under the opened collar of his shirt and caressing lightly at his bare skin. "Woman. You'll be the death of me if you keep this up."

Her response to that was to nip sharply at his mouth and then tear his shirt open the rest of the way.

He refrained from making a remark about how this was not the first time she had ruined his clothes and instead focused his attention on how to get her out of hers.

The cloak was the easiest garment to cast aside, and it fluttered to the ground behind her as he began to back her towards a secluded cove in the forest: away from the prying eyes of the creatures that inhabited the Moors where they lived.

She shoved his coat and the ruined shirt down his shoulders until he had to pull his arms free, and then her hands were exploring over his torso: lingering over the various scars that marred his otherwise smooth skin.

He hissed softly when her lips strayed from his and grazed over the scar on his neck. "Where'd you get this?"

"A scuffle with a barn owl," he admitted, his head falling back when her tongue darted out and laved at the raised flesh.

"And this?" she raked her nails over another scar on his chest.

"Uh…I think that was from a fox."

Maleficent paused and glanced up at him. "When did you get into a fight with a _fox_?!"

He arched a dark eyebrow. "What? Are you going to hunt it down? Defend my honor?"

She arched her eyebrows in return. "Perhaps…" she began to push him backwards, assuming control like she always did. "I don't like others hurting that which is _mine_."

A thrill shot through him at the mention of being hers, and he made no protest when she finally shoved him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

Her lips once again found his as he fumbled with her dress, and there was a fair amount of laughter involved when he _finally_ discovered how to remove it.

"Honestly, you couldn't make this more difficult if you tried," he muttered when he managed to slip the fabric from her shoulders, slowly baring her skin inch by inch until it pooled around her waist.

She shrieked in delight when he twisted and bore her beneath him so that he could finish sliding the dress off her slender form.

Once she was fully naked, Diaval took his time to admire the image she made with her skin flushed from desire and her shapely form no longer hidden behind layers of silk.

Her wings were spread out underneath her back, and with a slight motion of her shoulder blades, she curled them around them both, offering further privacy.

Curious as to what would happen: he reached out and stroked along the edge of a feather.

Tingling warmth coursed through her entire body at the contact, and she gasped sharply before pulling him towards her and divesting him of what little remained of his clothing.

Ardent kisses were exchanged as hands wandered avidly over bare skin, discovering what areas were more sensitive to touch as they gave in to the lust that was starting to spiral out of control.

Determined to regain the upper hand, Maleficent twisted and pinned Diaval against the ground, pulling back from his lips long enough to breathe and appreciate the sensual picture he made with his dark hair tousled and his skin glistening with moisture.

Ruby colored lips formed a satisfied smirk before she dipped her head down to trail kisses down his neck, pausing to nibble lightly at the sensitive skin of his clavicle and then travelling slowly over his chest.

Long, elegant fingers skimmed over the curve of her hip, moving up to trace invisible figures along her navel, causing her to squirm slightly as he discovered a particularly ticklish spot.

It was his turn to smirk as he shifted the balance between them and guided her so that they were sitting up, her legs twining around his waist to keep him close as his hands moved around to her back.

Their eyes met as he brushed his fingers ever-so-lightly over the length of her spine, until he reached the spot where her wings connected to her shoulder blades.

A soft, pleased sound escaped the faery when he purposely lingered there, and she curled further into his arms, her fingers weaving into the longer strands of hair at the base of his neck. "Diaval..."

The breathless tone with which she uttered his name snapped the last threads of control that remained within him, and he ravished her mouth with his while reclining her back onto the ground.

Her wings once again obscured them as she arched her hips invitingly, and then they were finally joined and everything around them ceased to exist save for each other.

xxxxxxx

"Is it true that ravens mate for life?" Maleficent asked, hours later while they were lying, still mostly entwined and recuperating from what had turned into several relentless rounds of lovemaking.

"Yep. You can't get rid of me now," he joked, nuzzling at her throat before pressing his lips to her pulse point.

She chuckled and tilted his chin so he could look at her, taking in his handsome features, which were currently obscured by messy dark hair.

Fondly, she brushed the errant strands away from his eyes and touched her mouth lightly to the scar that ran from his brow to his cheek. "You never told me how you got this one."

"Oh that…that one's _really_ embarrassing," despite their intimacy, he blushed and buried his head against her shoulder.

"Out with it," she slapped haphazardly at his chest, which prompted him to move back and frown in her direction.

"I got it when I fell out of the nest when I was just a hatchling, all right?"

It was silent for a moment, and then the woods were filled with the sound of her hysterical laughter.

The End


End file.
